The sum of $6$ consecutive even numbers is $270$. What is the second number in this sequence?
Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next even number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $6$ consecutive even numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6)+ (x + 8)+ (x + 10) = 270$ $6x + 30= 270$ $6x = 240$ $x = 40$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 2$ is the second even number. Thus, the second number in the sequence is $42$.